


and then the darkness swallowed us whole

by amosanguis



Series: when the strong fail the weak (fail themselves) [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2nd POV - John, Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes too long for help to arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and then the darkness swallowed us whole

-z-

 

Sherlock, the idiot that he was, jumped in front of the bullet that was meant for you.

And, before you can panic – your training kicks in and you’re ripping away his clothes and you’re putting pressure on the wound and you whisper soft, comforting promises of love.

But it takes too long for help to arrive.  And then you finally see Lestrade, running up to you and gulping down air as if he were a drowning man, Mycroft not far behind him.

Because Sherlock is dead – really dead this time – and he’s dead in your arms and you're covered in his blood. Then you're standing and you’re shouting at Lestrade and at Mycroft and at Anderson and everyone.

“Where were you?” you scream.  And then you focus on Lestrade and Mycroft and the stench of sex makes you want to vomit.  “Where the fuck have you been?  Too busy wrapped up in each other to save the one man who has saved the both of you so many _fucking_ times?!  Must be nice!”

And then Lestrade tries to say something – but then all you see is red and you’re lunging forward and your hand is wrapped around his throat.

“Where were you?  When he needed you most – you fucking failed!  _Why?!_   **_Where were you?!_** ”

And then there’s a sharp pain against the back of your skull and your vision swims to black and you fall down into a deep dark nothingness that you have no desire to awake from.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
